Dangerous Conception
by EverTheDreamer
Summary: Voldemort always rewards those who are loyal to him and Bellatrix has been so loyal. But her reward affects many others as she brings a new reign of terror into the world. And what does it leave Bella with in the end? Will be M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix rested a hand lazily on her swollen stomach as she stared into the torrential downpour currently wreaking havoc on her darling baby sister's "beautiful" garden.

"I should be out there instead of held captive in this dank pit, waiting. I should be punishing mudbloods and blood-traitors alike. And I would be, except- No! Mommy's sorry!" Bellatrix pleaded, terrified. "Mommy only meant-" She screamed as an agonizing pain ripped through her. Bellatrix gripped a nearby armchair tightly, her knuckles turning white, to keep herself upright. "Please! Mommy didn't mean it! I just want to help prepare the way for you, my baby!

"That's it," Bellatrix cooed as the pain began to subside. She rubbed her stomach. "That's mommy's baby," Bellatrix smiled, comforted, when she felt a series of kicks.

Still clutching her stomach, Bellatrix walked through the grand glass doors of the Malfoy manor and into the rain. She panted happily, almost laughing, as she felt the Dark Mark burn on her forearm, signaling that her Lord was summoning His forces. "My Lord," she breathed, raising the Mark to her lips and licking it to feel closer to her Lord.

Bellatrix vividly remembered when He had set her free from Azkaban. It had been raining that night, too. The Dark Lord had blasted away a side of the prison and His Death Eaters had immediately set upon her fellow prisoners, freeing His other followers. Of all His followers He could have personally freed, He chose her. The Dark Lord had personally saved her from that awful, dead place. It had not been other Death Eaters following their Lord's command, but the Dark Lord Himself that had apparated her to freedom.

Bellatrix was summoned back to the present by the sound of several others apparating into the warmth of the house behind her but didn't budge. She stood in the downpour with her arms held up to the sky and her eyes half closed, a deranged smile on her face.

"Bellatrix! Come inside! Get out of the rain," Rodolphus ordered, pulling one of her arms down.

"Don't touch me, Rodolphus!" Bellatrix yelled, pulling violently from his grasp as her eyes flashed dangerously.

"You're my wife, damn it! How dare you talk to me that way!" Rodolphus yelled back in his attempt to hold his ground.

"Oh? I'm your wife?" Bellatrix asked in a mocking baby voice before her features flashed darkly again. "I'm your nothing! I am only the Dark Lord's!" she cackled madly.

"I am His and His alone! I am His most trusted follower because I, alone, am loyal!" Bellatrix screeched. "When He disappeared, _I_ went to the home of the auror, Longbottom, to get the necessary information to find Him. _I_ proudly went to Azkaban instead of denying my allegiance and I would do it again!"

"You weren't there alone, Bellatrix! I went, too. I was at the Longbottoms' with you!"

"Because I forced you to go! And He knows, Rodolphus. He knows who is loyal and who is not. - Are you upset, Rodolphus? Are you afraid?" Bellatrix grabbed his hand suddenly and placed it on her stomach. "Or are you angry? Angry that the Dark Lord touched me in ways that you never did, ways you can't even fathom."

"Bellatrix, that's enough. You've said enough," Rodolphus muttered, his face growing hot. He pulled his hand away from Bellatrix's stomach as if he had been burned.

"Angry and jealous, perhaps? Because you're not man enough? You never were!" Bellatrix brought his hand back to rest upon her swollen stomach and held it there. "You can't control me! Only the Dark Lord can control me! I bow only to His will!" She threw her head back, laughing madly as Rodolphus fell to his knees. His crying out and writhing in pain only made her laugh that much harder. "Now go back inside like a good dog, Rodolphus, dear," Bellatrix cooed in her mocking baby voice, removing his hand from her stomach and instantly stopping his pain.

Rodolphus crawled away from her and back into the safety of the warm, dry house where he was helped to his feet.

Bellatrix turned her back on them all and she stretched one arm back to the sky while lightly holding her stomach with the other. She suddenly fell to her knees, screaming in pain as Rodolphus had only moments before. "He's coming!" she cried, now holding her stomach tightly with both hands as she rocked back and forth in agony. Several of the Death Eaters rushed out- Rodolphus among them- to their "queen's" aid.

"He's coming!" Bellatrix repeated through gritted teeth.

"The baby?" Lucius demanded, a hand under one of her elbows. "The baby is coming? He's not due for another three months!"

Lucius and Rodolphus-the rest were too afraid to actually touch her after Rodolphus' painful display- helped Bellatrix to her feet as she shook her head wildly, "No, not the baby. The Dark Lord. He's coming. He knows…"

"Knows what?" Rodolphus asked, backing away to avoid further pain at Bellatrix's hand.

Bellatrix clutched her stomach tightly, smiling deliriously as her eyes lit up. Her voice came out barely above a whisper, but no one in attendance missed a syllable.

"There's another."


	2. Chapter 2

She rolled to her other side, her eyelids flickering as she slept, before settling on her back, one of her hands resting on her engorged stomach.

The door across the lavish, darkened bedroom creaked as it opened, someone padding silently.

She stilled, her hand moving of its own accord and finding her wand. Still asleep, her lips formed words, "_Cru-_"

"_Expelliarmus!_" a voice whispered, hushed and worried. Her wand flew from her hand, she starting to stir. "_Incarcerous._" Ropes flew at Bellatrix, binding her wrists above her head and to the headboard before doing the same to her ankles, each bound to a separate bedpost. "_Silencio._" Her breathing quieted, still coming slowly- she'd always been a heavy sleeper, he knew.

He made a face at her, angry and repulsed.

She'd _humiliated_ him. In front of all the Death Eaters. She'd spoken roughly, spoken down to him.

It was this _baby,_ he knew. It had started when she'd conceived the Dark Lord's child. She thought she was _so_ in tune with Him now that she was carrying it. But she'd been wrong. He had never arrived, despite calling all of them there. And no more had been said of this _other_.

He'd kill the child, win back his bride and put her in her place. She'd be tortured for letting it happen and she'd be sent back to him. And he'd have her then. And make her bear _his_ children, not the Dark Lord's. He would have her, subservient and pliant and at home, waiting for him as he murdered muggle-borns and blood traitors. And she'd wait for him every night when he returned home. And she'd be _his_ slavish whore, not the Dark Lord's. No more would _his_ Bellatrix crawl on her knees, worshipping the Dark Lord, begging to kiss and suck him. She would crawl for him, pleading to be allowed to touch him and be allowed to be his whore.

He just had to murder the child and let the Dark Lord torture her for it, let the Dark Lord break her of her will and mind and she'd be _his_ slave.

Creeping closer, his lips twisted in an ugly sneer, "_Crucio_." Her body arched up, her mouth open in a silent scream of pain, before he released her from the spell, glaring coldly. "_Hello, Bellatrix_. Did you miss me, miss your husband." Her eyes were angry, her mouth moving and trying to yell at him, silence greeting his ears. He laughed, "You never thought I'd overtake you, did you? Shall I tell you my plan? Shall I tell you how I intend to take you roughly as I _murder_ your child and then leave you, obliviated and bleeding, for the Dark Lord to find?"

Her fingers curled against the headboard, her mouth calling for her wand. But, of course, wandless and silent, her magic wouldn't help her.

"_Helpless as a muggle_," he sneered. "The _great_ Bellatrix, magicless and bound. And you thought you would bear the Dark Lord's child?" He ran a hand along her cheek before slapping her hard, her eyes still glaring coldly. "Do you want the Cruciatus again, my love? Or perhaps the Imperius. Maybe I'll make you ride me and _beg_. … You'll be doing it everyday once you've failed the Dark Lord." He reached, holding her throat and squeezing as his other hand picked up her knife, another favorite toy of torture. He cut along her robes, smiling, before squeezing her throat harder as he dragged the blade lightly across her swollen stomach. "_Shall I kill him now or as I climax?_" he taunted. Her eyes bulged at the lack of air, trying to fight him despite the ropes. "_Immobulus,_" he murmured, her body stilling. "That's a good girl. Just enjoy as your new Lord takes you. You'll bear my children and play my whore." He pressed his lips to her still ones, "_You're a very beautiful woman, Bella. But too ambitious; too hungry. It's time you learn your place._" He smiled, "... I could call others in. How many have you stepped up, Bella? They'd be _so eager_ to take their rage out on your body, defiling their self-proclaimed queen as the abomination inside her died slowly. … Rabastan? Alecto? Antonin? _Fenrir_? Or maybe _Wormtail? _Severus? How many would you take, _whore_?"

No hurt shined in her eyes at his words, only cold fury, her mouth itching to disabuse his claims of ownership.

He ignored her looks of contempt, unsheathing himself and moving between her opened legs. He raised his hand, angling the blade down, "_I'm ready to reclaim you._" He slid into her, groaning at the sensation as he knelt between her thighs. He moved within her, tears of fury and indignation leaking from her eyes despite herself. One of his hands trailed from her neck, groping her heavy breast roughly before he dug his teeth into her shoulder, a silent cry sticking in her throat.

He finished quickly, the sensation of heat pressing along him too much after so much time without it, and panted as he released inside her, eager to add to the blow. "_And soon you'll be begging me for that,_" he promised, moving off her. He leaned over her, doing his trousers back up before speaking against the dark mark on her forearm. "_Rabastan, my brother, come. Fenrir, Antonin. Come and take your fill of the whore. We will murder the child together and delight in her fall._"

Several cracks resounded from the hall before the door was opened, eager, glowing faces shown by the light of a wand, one animal and dark.

"You've bested the bitch?" Fenrir snarled darkly, his eyes wandering over her. "_Can I bite her?_"

Rabastan laughed, clapping him on the back, "No leaving a sign of who did her or he'll _know_. … Gonna leave her to take the blame for the child?"

Rodolphus nodded, "Who wants a go while I kill the abomination?"

"_I want to eat it,_" the werewolf growled, stalking closer. He leaned down, opening his mouth to bite her stomach before Antonin shoved him. "_You dare!?_"

"Remember what that thing did to Dolph in the courtyard. Don't touch her there," he warned.

"_Are you scared yet, Bella?_" Rodolphus smiled. He looked to Fenrir, "Take her if you want her. But leave no marks."

The werewolf hesitated, "I want to take her as the child dies, when it has no power and I can lap at its blood."

Her brother-in-law moved forward, climbing on the bed between her legs, "_Crucio_."

"_Ah, ah_," her husband chimed, smiling. He waved his wand, removing his immobilization. "_Now_."

"_Crucio_," the three wizards chimed, Fenrir watching hungrily as her back arched from the mattress, she writhing in pain before one and then another lifted it until only Rabastan was left, aiming his wand at her as he undid himself with his other hand.

"_I went to Azkaban for you,_" he growled, pulling his length out. "And now I'm gonna _fuck_ you while you writhe in pain and Dolph _kills_ your link to your precious _master_."

Her husband raised his wand in her face, "_Obliviate_. You will not remember who came to your room in the depths of night. You will only know _you_ are the cause of the death of your child. _You_ failed to protect it." Her eyes went blurry, distant as her head lolled back on the mattress .

"_Crucio_," Rabastan repeated. "Now, Dolph. Do it now." He positioned himself at her entrance as his brother raised the blade over her stomach.

He lowered it, savoring the feel of it piercing her flesh.

And then he and his brother were thrown back, dimly aware of the other two hitting the far wall as well.

Her bindings disappeared, she raising in the air before them, spread-eagled and asleep despite the wail that erupted from her mouth. The dark mark burned on their forearms and the cuts on her stomach disappeared, all traces of their visit gone from her body as it lowered slowly back to the mattress, even her clothes back in tact.

Her wand flew into her hand, she rolling to her side and sleeping deeply as both the brothers Lestrange flew forward until their mouths were pressed to her clothed stomach, crying out in pain.

Three voices joined together, dark and terrible, only the voice of their Lord recognizable. "_Do not make the mistake of touching her again_."

They were thrown backwards again, writhing in pain from an unspoken Cruciatus. And then the blade, still dripping, moved through the air, skirting across Rabastan's throat and cutting it open before embedding itself to the hilt in Rodolphus'.

And still Bellatrix slept, comfortable and unaware as her hand idly caressed her stomach; Fenrir and Antonin disapparating in fear with a crack as the Lestranges bled out on the carpet.


End file.
